1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable removably attachable light bulb attachment, and more particularly to a portable removably attachable light bulb socket that has the specific features of attaching to a light bulb base and being able to dim or turn on/off the light bulb attached thereon directly at the light bulb socket and charge electronic device attached thereon via USB port on the light bulb socket. This is achieved since the device acts as an energy plug wherein said plug can draw energy from the existing socket and either reduce said energy for dimming purposes or redirect electrical energy to support an additional feature of the energy plug itself.
Said energy plug as described herein is for dimming a light bulb directly at the source of attachment to an existing light bulb socket. In addition to this dimming feature said device can be with varying embodiments. Said device can be flexible and thereby allow for the attached light bulb to flex when attached therein and allow for directional lighting. Said device could have a USB port attached to its body or any other electrical related device such as a mini camera for capturing motion within the room. A further embodiment could also be structured to have a bluetooth speaker device that could be used to project sound within a home room environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical devices for incandescent light bulbs have been available for over 100 years. A lighting device including multiple groups of light-emitting elements provides convenience of usage for a user. The additional feature of dimming a light source saves energy when operating a light source and also allows a user to adjust the intensity of the light source to a desired level.
Electrical sockets can come in different sizes and shapes and are used in many different locations such as homes, offices or public places. Electrical sockets can be mounted on a permanent surface or on a moveable structure. Electrical sockets can be made in a variety of shapes or sizes.
Typically, electrical sockets were intended to be used for lighting purposes, or dimming purposes or power charging purposes.
Yet throughout all the years of usage an electrical socket that can serve multiple purposes does not exist.
Electric lighting is well understood and has been used for years. Also the ability to dim a light, bulb is also well understood. Usually in order to dim a light bulb, it is achieved by adjusting a dimmer switch that is located at the point where the light is either turned on or off. If a light bulb is screwed into a socket, the user would then rely upon the wall switch to have the additional feature of being able to dim the light. If such a switch exists, then the user can dim or lessen the brightness of the light emitting bulb accordingly.
This feature adds the ability of the user to adjust the brightness of the lighting within a room in accordance with his/her individual needs when using the lighting element itself.
Such a function can be used for many reasons. Primarily for aesthetics a person will at some point find the desire to dim the lighting within a particular room within their home environment. This can be done during dinner time to create a certain mood or while watching television in order to enable better viewing of the television itself. Also, nowadays with computers, the lighting within a room may be too bright to enjoy the use of the computer and there is a need to dim such lighting.
Yet unless a traditional light switch is equipped with a dimming feature the end user is not able to dim the lighting without undertaking the major project of changing the lighting within the traditional electrical setup within the wall of the room where the housing of the on/off switch resides.
The charging feature is extremely desirable in today's electronic world where there is a need to be able to charge many devices at the same time and a user quickly runs out of traditional electrical outlets to use for charging many different items at the same time.
It is also desirable to have additional USB port on the portable device. This can allow for additional feature attachments to said device. Sound speakers, video monitoring devices, and other electrical devices could tap into the USB port for electrical charge and functionality as such.
However, it is also noted that further embodiments of said device could be structured as such that a video monitoring device is built directly into the body of said energy plug and thus is permanently attached to said device and not attached by means of a USB port. The key element being that said device can act as a conduit to redirect or reduce said energy emanating from the existing light bulb socket itself.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a portable light bulb socket that allows the user to adjust the brightness of the lighting within a room at the portable light bulb socket in accordance with his/her individual needs when using the lighting element itself without using the dimming feature of the traditional light switch setup within the light bulb socket wherein there is also the added feature allowing to charge electronic devices at the same time.
It is noted that such a socket device could have variations that incorporate other electrical devices instead of a USB port. For example a mini camera could be equipped within the body of one embodiment.